Journey In the Time Chamber
by Bunny'sWinterRose
Summary: Revised! An AU look at the ups and downs of a relationship between Piccolo and my OC during their year in the Time Chamber during the Cell storyline, with moments before and beyond. Rated M for later material. I do not own Dragon Ball or it's characters in anyway. Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated! **Edits and updates made!**
1. Chapter 1

**Journey In the Time Chamber**

An AU look at the ups and downs of a relationship between Piccolo and my OC during their year in the Time Chamber during the Cell storyline, with moments before and beyond. Rated M for later material. I do not own Dragon Ball or its characters in anyway.

Reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated!

OC bio: Tessa Shalong

age: 29 height: 5'11" skin tone: fair; light build: average

hair: brown, mid back eyes: blue usual attire: jeans, tank tops, sneakers

general note: Tessa's presence within the z-fighter circle will exist from pre-Saiyans to DBS storylines.

Piccolo's frown deepened as the door to the time chamber closed behind them. This was not what he intended; Trunks had accompanied Vegeta, Goku had taken Gohan, and he had every intention of going in alone. 'Damn it Guko, you never can leave well enough alone.'

He heard Tessa sigh as she moved across the living space to the two empty beds and place her bag down on the furthest one from him. With her back still turned towards him, he didn't have to see her face to their feelings about their situation were the same. There were more than enough days before Cell's tournament for everyone to train as they chose too. And he knew damn well she hadn't agreed to be shackled to him of her free well. Hell, they hadn't seen or spoken to each other since yesterday when she departed the Lookout. She had left still angry over their argument.

25 hours before…

Piccolo had been sitting cross legged on the bed when she emerged from the bath, covered in a towel that would be considered barely decent by most. Although she raised a brow in question at his presence, he knew it didn't make her uncomfortable. They'd been living together at Goku's for the past three years, often times tending to wounds that they wouldn't allow anyone else to see.

She stopped just short of him where her clothes were laid out on a chair, casting him a confident smirk. "You must be getting quite the earful."

The comment caused his own smirk to form. Tessa was one of few that knew of the lasting mental link he held with Nail and now Kami after completing fusion. "They'll get over it, eventually." Watching her now examine the barrowed clothes Mr. Popo had left with some distain was enough to bring him to stand.

She sighed, again picking through the pile of pre-used gi available. "Think I'd rather put my own torn clothes back on."

Piccolo glance towards the bathroom door, knowing her town outfit and shoes would be just inside but the idea didn't sit well. Without hesitation he closed the distance between them, catching her attention. "Stand still."

After receiving her nod of consent, Piccolo raised his power and enveloped her in it. Tessa opened her eyes to find a new fitted gi adoring her body and Namekian flats covering her feet. Piccolo had tailored it to her perfectly, reversing his usual colors and adding tails to the belt.

Tessa stepped around him for the brush left for her hair, whispering a sincere 'thank you' as she went towards the dresser.

Crossing his arms, Piccolo turned and met her gaze in the mirror. "You're welcome."

As she brushed her long dark hair, a comfortable moment of silence pasted between them. It occurred to her that their ability to enjoy times like this may have been why they got along so well; they were nearly the perfect duo in many ways.

A ping of sadness made her bush that thought way; she shook her head. "So, what's the plan now?"

Piccolo being ever vigilant didn't miss the inner conflict Tessa had just faced but chose to ignore it. "Goku and Gohan will take their turn in the time chamber, depending on how long the androids can hide from Cell, their training might just be enough."

With her back to him, Piccolo couldn't help but regret reversing his own colors when generating the garment. The light blue brought out the brightness of her own blue eyes and the fitted top highlighted the tone frame she had worked for. The sight was enough to make him long for things that he shouldn't.

As she finished with brushing her hair, Tessa turned to him, their eyes locking. "Do you really expect Vegeta to wait?"

Piccolo smirked at that. "No, he'll be his usual rash, impatient self but with Trunks around he might just live to the see the end." Stepping forward, he laid a hand on her right shoulder. "That's not the only thing that concerns me."

'Of course.' The look in his dark eyes was all the confirmation she needed. "You've spoken to Tien."

His fingers twitched as her voice took on that deeper tone he knew all too well; she would not make this easy. "He mostly filled in gaps, even unconscious there isn't much I miss with these ears."

Even though she knew the statement to be true, she also knew he was tiptoeing around the seriousness of the issue. She had arrived on the island just seconds after Goku had pulled him from the water and had been kneeling beside Tien when Cell had made his threats.

The bio-engineered villain had promised to toy with her if she managed to survive until the end, even being bold enough to divulge his attraction came from cells not just from Tien but Piccolo as well. Thankfully, Goku had been good enough not to mention any of that in front of Gohan and she could assume Tien and Piccolo had kept their conversation private as well.

Piccolo's hand still on her shoulder pulled her attention back to the present. "You should leave the fight to us."

The words hit her as if they were a brick wall and made her instantly doubt his confidence in her. She stared up into his dark gaze, eyes filled with confusion and more than a little anger. "And do what, hide in the mountains while I pray Goku or Vegeta manage to defeat him?!"

Piccolo's hand fell as Tessa took a huge step back from him, something she hadn't done in more than four years. "At least you won't be waiting like a wrapped present on his doorstep should they fail."

She laughed, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Cell isn't the first opponent we've faced to show unwarranted interest in me. Napa was no better or have you forgotten?!"

She was right. Napa had made advances upon her nearly the second she landed on the battlefield, promising to have her screaming his name before he'd killing her. They were close back then and Tien had taken to protecting her honor that day.

None the less, the urge he felt to protect her was driving him, even if it meant crossing lines. "Would you have considered it if Nail had been the one to ask?"

Blue eyes projected a range of emotions from astonished, to rage, and finally something he'd never wished to witness much less inflict, brokenness. Turning her back was enough to make him regret the question. He could smell her tears even before she glared over her left shoulder. "That was a low blow, even for you."

Sighing he tried reaching out with his right hand. "I knew you'd never consider it if I simply..."

Tessa shrugged his hand off, facing him as if they were on opposite sides of a battlefield with her shoulders squared and fists clinched. "We haven't spoken Nail's name in years, not because I haven't thought of him but because you wished it so." Her shoulders shook slightly as emotions raged through her. "I never valued Nail's friendship over you Piccolo, but I won't let you use his memory against me either." Moving to the door without waiting for his reply, she pulled it open and glared back at him. "I left Nail to fend for himself against Freeza, and I've always regretted it. I won't make the same mistake with anyone else."

Piccolo's fists clinched as she left the room, the door still open, as if she expected him to fly after her and beg for forgiveness. Was she really expecting him to betray his character? Growling at the lack of success in this endeavor, he followed behind her closing the door with more force than needed. He reached the landing just in time to see her fly off, heading in the direction of Goku's home…

30 minutes from the present…

Tessa arrived just as Goku and Gohan had finished their meal, redressed and bag over her right shoulder. She wasted no time in pulling Goku aside requesting her time in the chamber. If Cell wanted a fight, she was determined to give him one. Although he had questioned her readiness for it, Goku had agreed to allow it so long as she accompany Piccolo for her first time.

Said Namek had watched from a short distance as the two embraced and then his ex-rival and friend approached him. "That was a foolish decision, Goku. Tessa would do better to sit this out."

The blond headed Saiyan shrugged. "Look Pic, I know you don't like it and quite frankly, Tessa isn't thrilled either. Honestly, I don't know what happened, and I don't need to. Just fix things between you before the year is up, you're too good of a team for me to lose. Ya got me?"

Present time…

Tessa sighed bringing his mind back to their situation as he moved to join her on the lower landing. In the vast, never ending space, their differences seemed much more apparent; especially their height with his 7'5" to her 5'11". He could only hope this year wouldn't put even more distance between them.

She was first to break their shared silence. "It wasn't my idea to intrude on you and I know you don't want me here, so I'll stay ou…"

"Tessa…" Her name was usually soft spoken from him and their eyes met. "…I've never said that."

The unease that was so uncommon between them melted away as Tessa released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding; her expression relaxing into a tired smile. "Thank you."

Nodding, he stepped out into the void. "Eat something and get some rest, tomorrow we'll train."

Watching as he stepped out ten feet from the landing and assumed his usual mediation position, Tessa yawned and wondered into the fully stocked pantry, smile still in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 14…

The overwhelming heat was the most challenging thing about the time chamber thus far. Tessa sighed, pulling a drained water bottle away from her lips; it was her fifth in as many hours. Piccolo had drunk several himself, though despite his weights didn't appear to be nearly as bothered.

Glancing down, she couldn't help the destined that spread across her face. She was covered head to toe in sweat, weighing down her ponytail, and making the already thin sports bra and shorts she'd dawned near impractical. 'Hell, I bet Yamcha wouldn't be capable of speaking since I might as well be naked.' Her thoughts turned to Piccolo with a smirk. 'Sometimes I wonder if you know the difference.'

A curse from behind caused her to turn and she graced the frowning Namekian with a smile as he stood from the ground. "Problem?"

Not bothering to hide his annoyance, Piccolo straightened his cape and shot a menacing glare in her direction that had made the most seasoned warriors in the past cringe. "You know damn well I can hear your thoughts when they're projected like that."

The smirk across her face widened. "We both know you eavesdrop on a regular basis, so I fail to see the problem." It was true, between his gifts and her telepathic/empathic abilities they'd eavesdropped on more than a few of their friend's private thoughts over the years.

He turned on a heel, dark eyes glaring daggers into her blue ones, though it did little to intimidate her. "You're impossible."

Tessa laughed, flicking her damp ponytail from her right shoulder and stepped past him. "I've had a great teacher."

Knowing he would eventually follow; she made her way back to the platform and began busying herself with preparing a lite meal. She laid two bowls of salad with tomato, cucumber, onion, and boiled eggs on the table along with each of them a fresh bottle of water. Though Piccolo didn't normally eat, she knew that when she chose fresh things like salad he would usually pick through his portion; as he had done since shortly after moving in with Goku and Chichi.

Piccolo appeared as she took her seat and deposited his weights and turban on the floor; another habit he'd taken from that time. While opening his water, their eyes met and a sincerity that made her heart flutter flashed in his dark depts. "Thank you."

Nodding with a smile, Tessa turned her attention to the meal as her thoughts drifted to the world outside this one. She'd left her phone with Bulma, who had no doubt been bombarded with calls from her family by now. The conversation with her older sister Kirsten filled her mind…

Flashback, one hour before arriving at the Lookout…

"You can't be serious; you're going to WHAT?!"

Tessa sighed, holding the phone between her check and shoulder as she packed. "Train, I'm going to train. Look Kirsty, I just called to let you know I won't be reachable for a day or two. I'm leaving my phone with a friend."

Her sister's huffed breath caused the line to crackle. "I can't believe how irresponsible you're being!" Tessa could hear her heeled shoes stomping. "How can you even think of competing? I mean have you seen 'THAT THING'? It's a freak of nature!"

With a sigh, Tessa stopped packing and stood straight, holding the phone more comfortably in her hand. "That's why I'm doing this, so if the worse happens I can put up a fight against Cell. But I never said a thing about actually competing."

"HIM!" Kirsten's voice nearly echoed in the small room. "That thing is not a 'him', it's an 'it' and if you really intend to do this than you're a freak too!"

'Here we go.' Tessa sighed, crossing her free arm across her chest, hand hooking the bent arm. "I thought we'd established you felt that way about me and my friends a long time ago."

Kirsten let out a laugh that could have put Freeza to shame; cold and heartlessly judgmental. "We always have, ever since you got with that three-eyed monk years ago!"

Angry Tessa held the phone from her, ready to end the call after her reply. "Think whatever you want, this was a waste of my time…"

"She was wrong." Piccolo's deep voice broke through the memory just as the fight would have become nastier. "You're doing yourself a disservice by giving the memory any focus."

Nodding, Tessa watched as he stood and placed their nearly forgotten salads back in the fridge before collecting his weights. The deep v-cut of his gi showed off the toned muscles of his chest and stomack. She could keep herself staring. 'Damn it, I don't know what's hotter this room or you.'

The thought had no more formed when he looked up and their eyes met again, causing her to blush. "You might want to try ignoring what you hear from me while we're stuck here, it might be safer..." He straightened weights still held in hand. "…or at least less uncomfortable for you." She sighed. 'Maybe I am a freak.'

Piccolo frowned. "I don't see you that way, and if relaying what I pick up will keep you from the funk of those memories, then it's a price I'm willing to pay." As his dark eyes studied her, Tessa's blush deepened, and a smirk spread across his face. "Besides, I'm not the one blushing."

Standing, Tessa flung her napkin at him as she tried to regain her composure. "When did you become such a flirt?"

Piccolo shrugged, tossing the napkin back to the table. "When you started going around practically naked." This cause her to blush even more. "Go bathe, you've still got a little funk."

As Tessa reached for something new to throw, he stepped back towards the void; she sighed. 'You big green jerk, sometimes you infuriate me, and sometimes you're the only one who can save my day.' Taking a moment to wipe the table, she'd finally made it into the bath when her thoughts returned to Piccolo as she set out her necessities. "Sometimes I do wonder what you think of me?" Settling back as the hot, claiming water enveloped her to the shoulder, Tessa closed her eyes.

Meditating out past the platform, Piccolo's eyes opened as Tessa's last thought entered his mind and a small smile spread across his lips. 'You're a force of nature, wild…and beautiful.'


	3. Chapter 3

Day 48…

Piccolo stopped an oncoming punch from a multi-form version of himself as he felt Tessa's ki flare again. The original Namekian and his three mirror counterparts looked down at her with growing concern. Tessa hadn't hadn't been herself in the last few days. Between the lack of appetite, mood swings, broken sleep patterns over the past week, he had finally had enough. Dissolving the multi-forms, he began to descend towards her as she meditated near the platform. 'Hmm…'

Tessa could be short tempered but was always quick to apologize should they have a spat. After living with her and ChiChi for several months, he had come to predict their mood swings in combination with their feminine cycle but did not believe this to be the current cause.

As he touched down five feet from her position, Piccolo instantly felt her react. Tessa's ki flared as she was pulled upward and hovered just off her feet, eyes still closed, and fists clinched. "No…don't hurt him…" Realizing that she was still in a meditative trance, Piccolo stepped closer, intent upon reviving her until the next words left her lips. "…Nail, I'm coming…no, Nail!"

As her cry echoed in his ears, flames erupted at her legs, surging and swirling around her until they'd reached her back. He knew the Time Chamber was playing with her emotions, a consequence of her unbalanced state of mind, and that if he didn't remedy the situation it would result in injury at the least. Stepping closer, he yelled. "Tessa, snap out of it!"

Though his voice echoed around them, Piccolo saw that the effort had made no difference, as if she hadn't heard him at all. "Damn it."

He considered blasting her, not enough to do real damage but enough to pull from what he assumed was a hellish nightmare. The only problem with that was ripping her violently from a mental plane had its own set of consequences. With a sigh, he assumed his meditative position hovering above the floor and closed his eyes. Going into Tessa's mind right now was risky and could prove harmful to both of them, but she'd left him with no choice…

Inside Tessa's mind…

The first thing Piccolo became aware of was their location. It was clear she'd had been thinking about Namek; not really a surprise since she cried out for Nail. The air was crisp, and the waters their shinning crystal green against the landscape of islands that spanned as far as the eye could see in their brilliant blues. 'She remembers it all so clearly...'

Taking this moment to reminisce caused a twisting in his gut. In too many ways it had been his job to protect this planet, his ancestral home. He had failed even after fusing with Nail, his efforts hadn't amounted to much more than buying time for the Saiyan they so often relayed on.

A burst of her ki brought him back to the matter at hand. Taking to the air, he crossed the expanse of her mind dividing them and came upon a scene that made his blood run cold. They were on the same stretch of island where he'd found Nail clinging to life. Just below his position, he could see the situation unfolding.

Freeza had thrown Tessa as to the ground, a wound spouting blood from her chest as he lorded Nail's battered body over her by his tail. "Poor little Earthling, had you really thought you could save your friend?"

Piccolo watched as the tyrant kicked dust in her face, caking to the waterfall of tears coming from Tessa's eyes as a sinister sickening confident smile crossed his face. "Well, you know what they say…" He flung Nail's corpse in the air and took aim. "…better take care of the ones you care for…" Energy built on the end of his finger. "…life is so fleeting." The blast echoed in her mind as the energy barreled through her mental version of Nail.

"No..noooo!"

Amazingly, Tessa found the strength to lurch up at the moment and punched Freeza, stalling his evil laughter. The tyrant snarled at her, wrapping his tail around Tessa's throat. "You stupid little primate, did you really think your actions would change anything? I've already killed him."

Piccolo watched as Tessa's horrified eyes locked on Nail's still form; Freeza's smile widening. "You couldn't save that 'green bean' and you won't save the other."

"No…" Cell's final form joined them, holding a bloodied, and battered version of himself, his nails digging to the flesh of Piccolo's neck. "…she most certainly will not."

Piccolo felt her mind begin to panic as Tessa screamed. "Piccolo!" She clawed and kicked at Freeza but it was obvious that her strength was spent.

Piccolo felt the heat from her emotions in the Time Chamber growing ever hotter, signaling that his time to pull her from this world was dwindling as the flames began licking at him as well.

Acting quickly, he sidestepped Cell and the beaten version of himself, he stopped directly in front of her. "Tessa, it's me, this isn't real! You need to snap out of this mediation!"

Cell laughed, drawing her dead eyed gaze away from him. "It's all going to be over soon. I don't really need to absorb Piccolo but seeing as it will cause you so much glorious pain, I'll make the sacrifice anyway. Cell's left hand reached past him to affectionately stroke her face. "And then you'll be my newest plaything, well…" He smiled. "…for a time anyway."

Although he was standing in front of her, Tessa's eyes remained locked on Cell, only widening as tears spilling from them and Freeza tightened his tail. "Please Cell…*gasp*…please…*gasp*…d…don't kill him...please."

The tube grown android laughed. "Oh, it's far too late for that."

Watching his own battered face twist in agony as Cell's lanced tail pierced his skin and began to drain his life away was almost more than the Namek could take if it hadn't been for Tessa's muted cries. Ignoring the laughs from her mentally generated villains, Piccolo turned back to her and took her face in his hands. "Damn it, Tessa, you have to listen to me!" He shook her. "This isn't real, you're creating it out of your fears in the Time Chamber! You have to snap out of it, now!" No reaction, he tried again. "The chamber is creating this from your own insecurities! Are you really going to let this defeat you?!"

Freeza's tail loosened at that moment, and Tessa fell to the floor. Piccolo watched as Namek, Freeza and Cell all dissolved, leaving only the bloodied remains of himself and Nail around her. As more tears spilled, she whispered to herself softly. "I couldn't save them. Oh Kami, I couldn't save them."

Piccolo could feel the heat from the flames inside the Time Chamber beginning to burn his skin, they were out of time, he'd have to do something desperate. "Tessa." No response. Tessa remained slumped to the ground, still crying, refusing to look at any other than her nightmare. 'Forgive me.' Raising his ki, Piccolo changed his appearance to match Nail's down to the smallest detail, even his long vest and pants from Namek.

Knelling, he took her face in his hands, and spoke in Nail's more raspy voice. "Tessa, you didn't fail me, you never could."

"Na…" Tessa gasped, looking up and met his gaze. "Nail?" Her hands grasped the front of his vest. "How?"

He smiled. "This is your world, I'm just a visitor." His thumb caressed her check lovingly. "I need you to do something that won't be easy for me Tessa, can you do that?" She nodded. "Wake up, you're needed elsewhere."

More tears fell. "But…I don't want to lose you again; I've already made that mistake."

Nail smiled sadly, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "You'll never lose me…" Taking her right hand in left, he pressed them to her heart. "I'll be right here, whenever you need me." Tessa nodded.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was using every ounce of strength he had to continue this lie. He could clearly see that Tessa's eyes were full of love for the Namekian she believed he was. He took her hands. "We're out of time, wake up Tessa." Leaning forward, he cupped the back of her head and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. Anguish filling him when she eagerly returned it.

After a moment, Piccolo allowed Nail's form to melt away and then released her from the kiss. As he sat back, her eyes opened, reality sinking in and her heart breaking. "Piccolo?"

Anger, confusion and hurt filled her mind as she pushed him from it.

Back in the Time Chamber…

Piccolo stood and blinked, trying to ignore the massive headache that was undoubtedly oncoming. He watched as Tessa regained control of her ki and the flames dyed down. She collapsed to the floor on her hands and knees, gasping for breath and whispering broken sentences as her mind cleared. Other than some redness on exposed skin, they both seem physically unharmed; though he knew she had suffered greatly at his hands emotionally. "Tessa, I didn..."

"Don't." Her words were sharp and left no way to argue as he watched her stand on shaky legs. He noticed the shin of cold sweat that covered her as she shivered. "Don't you dare try to justify that." As she swayed, he reached out and tried to steady her, though she shrugged him off, her glare icy. "It would be better if we're not around each other right now."

Piccolo crossed his arms, and turned away, his own emotions raging war inside of him. "As you wish."

With his back turned, he failed to see the disappointed look that crossed Tessa's face before she turned and made her way onto the platform, though her soft crying would haunt him for quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 50…

Piccolo hovered off the ground in his meditative position twenty feet from the platform. He'd decided not long after Tessa's departure from him two days ago that this was a safe enough distance to be observant without encroaching upon her privacy.

He had busied himself with mediation and multi-form sparing sessions, though they didn't compare to actual combat with someone else. He'd also spent quite a bit of time condemning his actions, second guessing entering her mind and that damned kiss. He realized regretfully that undoubtedly his disguise as Nail that had broken their friendship into near unrepairable pieces. That thought had taken hours of mediation to get past and before he realized nearly two days had passed by.

It had 42 hours since he had invaded her mind, and in that time, she hadn't spoken a word to him. Hell, Tessa had barely left the platform to train for more than an hour and her physical condition was deteriorating. Watching her now as she walked towards the kitchen, her steps swaying gave him great cause for concern. It was obvious that though she'd spend a great deal of the time in bed, she hadn't slept much. A soft curse from Tessa as she caught herself against the counter was enough for him to decide. 'I've had enough.'

Standing he crossed the short distance and dispossessed his weights and turban on the floor. At the sound Tessa turned, nearly having to catch her balance again as she glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Piccolo's frown mirrored her own as he closed the distance between them, eyes locked on her. "I've had enough of this." Without warning he threw her over his right shoulder.

"No!" Pushing against his back, she rose up until he held her vertical in his arms, though the shift in her weight didn't deter him from starting for the door. "Damn you Piccolo! What the hell is this?!"

He could fell her fever through his gi and exposed arm. "I'm getting you out of here."

"You can't!" Tessa shifted her weight again, hoping to force him to release her but Piccolo simply took to holding her bridal style, their eyes locked and his feet stalled "This time will be wasted, you can't do that!"

For the shortest of instances Piccolo considered her words but they did not sway him. "It's for the best, and you'll be able to recover properly." Tears began to build in her blue eyes. "I won't allow you to deteriorate any further, no matter how much hatred you may hold towards me now." Taking her silence for consent, he began walking and reached the door, shifting her weight grip the handle just before she'd found her voice.

"I don't hate you." Her admission caused his hand to freeze, and he told himself his heart hadn't skipped a beat as he straightened to stare at her. "I was angry, I still am and hurt by what you did, but I've never hated you."

He blinked, trying desperately to gather claim his thoughts. "None the less, you need…"

"Time…" Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to adjust and hold her in a more comfortable angle. "…I need time to grieve for Nail. I've never taken it. I need time to heal the hurt I'm feeling from all that."

Her tears were flowing now, and Piccolo felt her tremble as she cried. His eyes cut away from her, though he remained by the door and he remained silent for several minutes, his arms tightening around her until she was cradled in his neck.

Finally, her gaze returned to him and he sighed. "Twelve hours." She could tell from his tone there would be no arguing. "Either the fever you're carrying breaks completely in the next twelve hours or I'll escort you from this room so fast it will make Vegeta's head spin."

Tessa stared into his unyielding dark eyes and reminded herself that his demand was coming from a place of caring and concern, even if his deadline was unbelievably short. She nodded. "That won't mean much to the emotional scars, you know that, right?"

He nodded. "I am aware."

Relaxing for the first time in what felt like days, Tessa leaned back against his shoulder with a small smile. "Ok, then let me get back to bed then." A small smirk spread as his began to move and their eyes met again. "Unless you would just assume baby me all day?"

Chocking on Tessa's quip, Piccolo glared down at her and threw her onto the mattress. "Don't press your luck."

Her laughter had his heart racing again as he turned his back. "There's one more thing." He met her gaze over his right shoulder. "When I take the second round here, I do so alone."

Tessa knew arguing with him now would be useless. The Namekian warrior was far too wound up and would simply escort her out. Sighing, Tessa laid back with a nod. "Fine, but you'll miss my company."

As he left her there, a small smile was hidden by his shoulder as he moved back out to the void. _'Yeah, I will.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Day 57…

In a weeks' time Tessa had nearly physically recovered from the depression fueled sickness that had plagued her. After two days of rest, she had wondered out into the void and joined Piccolo for meditation. Days three and four had garnered much the same as he was unwilling allow her much more than minimal training such as a few push-ups until he was satisfied her symptoms had subsided. On the fifth morning they'd begun to spar again, though their powers were kept at base levels to keep bruising and exhaustion to a minimum.

Currently the two were sat at the table with a chest board between them, a hobby they'd picked up during their time living with Goku and ChiChi. Although Goku never played. Nearing the end of their third game, each with only five pieces left on the board it was a commonly close round. Piccolo eyed the board carefully and moved his knight. "Check in two."

Tessa smiled, very much enjoying the quite time away from their purpose and shifted her rook. "Only if I let you."

Piccolo laughed. "Let me…woman, when have you ever let me do anything?"

Tessa shrugged. "You don't remember the final moments on the Lookout the day we fought Garlic Jr?" Their eyes were locked across the table. "Gohan was struggling to make his move and let the shield protecting us drop. You leapt towards Jr, knowing Gohan would make the choice to fire once he did not have any other." Her smile widened. "If I hadn't had faith that we would win, I never would have let you off that floor."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "Just because I was down, doesn't mean…"

She rolled her eyes. "Your ki was low, and you'd been leaning against me or Krillin for several minutes before Kami's return." Her smile morphed into a smirk. "Don't think it would have taken much to keep you."

A matching smirk appeared on Piccolo's face. "If you're so confident of that, why don't we raise the stakes of our little game?"

Tessa smirk never faltered. "Fine with me, name your terms."

He shook his head. "Ladies first."

Though they had made an unspoken vale to stay out of each other's heads, she knew it wasn't rocket science that was on the handsome Namek's mind. She sighed. "Shall we just agree the winner gets to ask the question of their choice, no restrictions?"

"Agreed." Without breaking their locked gaze, Piccolo moved his knight again.

With her heart beginning to race, Tessa's focus returned to the board, moving the rook again. 'When this is over, I don't want to regret anything, and I don't want you to either.'

Piccolo wasted no time in moving the piece under his fingers. "Checkmate."

Startled, Tessa glanced down to his queen in possession to dominate her king. She hadn't even seen the set up that up, it was the opposite of what she would have expected. With a flick of her finger, the king toppled, and her gaze returned to his. "Ask your question."

Piccolo's dark eyes held steady as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. "Had he survived; would you be in love with Nail?"

His question didn't surprise her, she'd expected it, just maybe not quite the way he'd worded it. His tone was slightly accusatory, and after what they'd been through, it didn't make it any easier. "No."

"No?" Piccolo's voice was hard as he stared at her. "That kiss didn't feel like a 'no' to me."

Tessa just desperately not to cross her own arms, and found herself leaned forward instead, arms laid in her lap. "Your question is complicated. The feelings you are talking about aren't easily formed in the short time we had together, but I did care about him deeply. If everything else was constant, then no, I don't believe I would have been in love." Seeing the completely unconvinced look on his face, she sighed. "You have Nail's memories, know what happened when Krillin brought me and Gohan to meet Guru…"

Flashback, Namek…

Tessa followed Nail from the hut and took in Namek's beautiful green skies again. Krillin had left her to help guard Guru while he and Gohan searched for the dragon balls. Even in the mist of all they faced, having a companion like Nail brought her a sense of claim. "This planet it beautiful." Their eyes met over Nail's shoulder. "I'm just sorry these villains came here because of us. If we hadn't mentioned our dragon balls back home."

Nail was leaning against the hut. "If anyone should be allowed to use our dragon, it's you and your friends, you've proven worthy by defending us. As far as the threat and how they came here I don't blame you."

She took a place beside him and crossed her arms. "I just wish they'd hurry."

Nail gave a nod; his eyes focus on the water slashing against the shoreline. "I'm afraid Guru doesn't have much time, and if he life ends…"

Tessa sighed. "So does our chances." Bowing her head, she ran a hand through her hair. "They'll all stay dead."

Sensing her pain, Nail laid his right hand on her shoulder, turning towards her. "They really mean a lot to you; I can see that."

Tessa smile. "Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha have been in my life a long time." She sighed. "Before we began preparing for the Saiyans, Tien and I had been together for years. He died before we got the chance to apologize for the arguments."

Nail's hand tightened over her shoulder. "I am sorry Tessa."

She smiled, wiping away a stray tear. "Water under the bridge, we'll get it right one day."

"And the Namekian you've mentioned?"

Tessa straightened and turned towards him as Nail's hand moved from her. "Piccolo's a handful." She laughed. "He's actually been our greatest enemy until the first Saiyan arrived but now I'm not sure where he falls. Something about training Goku's son changed him slightly. When I came upon them in the mountains, he definitely didn't want the company, but we learned to train together on a few occasions."

'Tessa…' Her head shot up, eyes locking straight forward. 'Tessa, can you hear me? This is King Kai calling.'

"King Kai?" Nail touched her arm, their eyes met, and she motioned for him to wait. "Yes, I can hear you."

The northern Kai sighed in relief; she could almost feel it. 'Good, now listen carefully. I'm afraid you've got trouble in coming, it's Frieza!'

"Great, we've got trouble headed our way, it's Frieza." Almost as the words left her mouth, her senses locked onto a huge power level speeding towards them. "Damn it, how did I miss that?"

Nail took a defensive stance, his hand falling from her arm, though their eyes never left each other's as he spoke. "That monster has been destroying every village he comes across. I'll have to keep him from Guru if you're going to use the dragon. Go, find your friends, I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

She could feel her heart racing, though she couldn't deny that it wasn't completely because of the appending fight. "No! I'm not leaving you to do this alone!"

Nail frowned; his eyes turned to the direction of the energy before returning to hers. "Tessa we don't have time to argue over this, you have to go!"

As her stomach filled with knots, Tessa jumped and throw her arms around Nail's shoulders, holding him tight. After a second hesitation, she felt him return her embrace. Tears built in her eyes as he released her. "I'm coming back for you."

End flashback…

Piccolo's dark eyes were focused on Tessa's blue depts as he listened to her retell those moments, every word matching Nail's memory.

She frowned, eyes filling with tears. "We both know I never made it back. My only consolation came when I realized that you had fused with him, and he hadn't died at Frieza's hands."

Piccolo stood from their table, turning slightly to hide the emotions he was trying to understand running through his mind. "I shouldn't have assumed…"

Tessa shrugged. "I've figured it would come up the other day and you deserved to know." Rising, she moved to stand in front of him, and waited for their eyes to meet. "He was my friend, and always will be." When his stance remained unchanged, she sighed and turned to leave. "I'm going to bed…goodnight, Piccolo."

His voice reached her as she reached the center of the living space. "Tessa..." Turning, she met his gaze. "He felt the same..."

Smiling she continued across the room. As she glanced once more at her Namekian partner, Tessa yawned and allowed much needed sleep to overtake her.

Piccolo watched her settle without moving, and then stepped out into the void. His emotions still reeling, as he worked to understand what she had revealed opposed to what he had felt from her during the kiss. Taking his usual meditative position, he rolled his bare shoulders and tried to relax. Just before closing his eyes, Piccolo glanced back over his shoulder at his sleeping companion. '…and I feel more.'


	6. Chapter 6

(Continued Day 50…)

Tessa flew towards her condo with a relieved heart. They'd won, defeated Garlic Jr, his men and saved the Earth from his dark water mist; and all without Goku. Krillin had departed the ruined Lookout first, needing to retrieve his bimbo of a girl friend while he still had a chance to save their relationship.

While Kami and Mr. Popo had set about beginning to rebuild, she had watched with growing fondness as Piccolo allowed Gohan to recover against his lap. The boy that she had once see him treat with such roughness was on the receiving end of affection she would expect out of his father; it was truly heartwarming.

An hour later, they had accompanied Gohan home and she had helped to ease ChiChi's unease over the day's events. She could only hope Gohan's punishment for running off would be lessened by the fact that he had saved the world.

Piccolo had accompanied her from there, no words exchanged between them as they sored across the evening sky until they'd reached the space above her home and she had turned to the Namekian. "So, what will you do now?"

The green skinned warrior looked perplexed for a moment before a smirk spread across his face. "Plan my own world domination, what else?"

Tessa laughed, causing his own crooked smirk to soften. "We both know that isn't going to happen anymore."

Piccolo crossed his arms, although the smile remained. "We'll see."

Shaking her head, Tessa felt a familiar flutter. "You wouldn't disappoint Gohan for anything in this world, and we both know it." Their eyes locked again. "Thank you, by the way…"

Confused, the Namek turned slightly from her. "For what?"

Tessa smiled. "For one, saving me from date that couldn't have possibly been worst if he'd tried. And two, for believing that I could help in this fight. I'm not exactly anyone's first pick, you know."

Piccolo shrugged, his eyes focused on this woman before him as he considered his words. "You're welcome, although you were the only one I could reach so my hands were a bit tied."

Tessa laughed, causing his smirk to return. "Well, blame that good luck on my date's genius plan to wine and dine me on the roof of the tallest tower in town." She flipped her hair. "Keep me above the mist."

His expression softened, as a purple hue crossed his checks. "I'm grateful you were there."

Tessa smiled and floated directly in front of him. "Me too." With the slightest hesitation, she closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders; he tensed immediately. "I thought we were going to lose you again, today."

Frowning, Piccolo floated back, breaking the contact but still staring at her. "I'm not one of you, Tessa."

Tessa for her part simply shrugged off his discomfort and the menacing glare she was now receiving. "Maybe not, but you're not really our enemy anymore, are you?"

With a growl for his answer, Piccolo launched back into the sky; the force of which pulled Tessa forward and a smirk returned to her face. "That wasn't exactly a no."

Tessa awoke from her dream with a smile. So much had changed from those days and she had received the honor of spending most in Piccolo's company. Rolling over, she scanned the immediate area and found him mediating not far from the landing, his back turned as usual.

As she stood and made her way to the kitchen her thoughts remained on her Namekian partner as she prepared for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 104…

Tessa sat on the landing steps, completely out of breath, her clothes torn, they'd been sparing for five hours straight and she was worn out. In the past month Piccolo had recommended that they increase their level of sparing. As a result, she was often bruised and battered for several days before picking up the pace again.

Soft foot falls announced Piccolo's return as he sat to her right. She gladly accepted the bottle of water he offered. His appearance matched her own in many ways, gi torn from their day of training, sweat glistening on his skin and dripping from his antennas. His expression was troubled as it had been for a week; it made her heart sink.

Stealing herself, Tessa turned in his direction. "What's troubling you…" His eyes shot to her with a stern glare which she simply ignored. "…other than the usual, I mean?"

The frown he'd been wearing deepened as he turned away before he downed the second half of his water in a long gulp. "We aren't making enough progress; at this rate I won't be much use against Cell and you'll be practically gift wrapped."

Tessa's eyes widened at the harsh tone his voice took on. She hadn't been on the receiving end of his anger in some time. Sighing, she sat down her own bottle. "Look, I know we aren't making leaps and bounds of improvements here, but we aren't a third way through the year yet, we have time t…"

He stood still glaring as he loomed over her. "Time isn't the problem!"

Knowing where this conversation would lead, her expression morphed from unease into of deep frown as she stood, trying not to match his glare. It wouldn't help anything to encourage his bad mood. "I am, isn't that what you're getting at?"

As his dark eyes shot through her, Tessa knew he was carefully considering his next statement, which eventuality left his mouth as a growl. "It isn't that simple."

Tessa sighed, fighting with him would get nowhere. "Then explain it to me."

Piccolo's frown deepened. "You never listen, you never have. I asked you to sit this out and yet here we are."

She crossed her arms. "No, you didn't just ask, but let's not go there again. Is your frustration really just about the fact that I won't run?" He remained silent, staring through her as though she should have already understood. "Well I'm sorry I wasn't built to be a coward!"

As she turned to leave him, Piccolo reached forward, his left hand encircling her arm and stilling her feet, though she remained facing away. "You forget that Tien's cells aren't the only ones fueling his twisted intensions towards you!"

His tightened his fingers slightly, and Tessa's eyes met his own over her shoulder. "Whats your point, Piccolo?"

A swift tug from the Namekian brought her back to face with him, his dark eyes fueled by something she hadn't seen in years, a blinding rage. "Do you really think I could rest if I die knowing what Cell will do to you?"

Tessa felt as if she was taught in the ultimate game of cat and mouse. They'd walked this road once before while training with Goku and she couldn't see the current result being any more favorable…

Flashback more than 2 years ago…

The duo found themselves out by the waterfall again. Since beginning to train with Goku and live within ChiChi's home, the two visitors would dismiss themselves twice a month for a year now and camp out somewhere in the desert; the past four occurrences had led them here.

Tessa sighed as he cracked open another bottle of water; the night was incredibly hot for May. "Do you think ChiChi was ready for us to leave?"

Piccolo smiled after finishing off his own. "Can't say I understand why." At Tessa's stare, his eyes narrowed. "What?"

She shook her head. "All this time you've spent around any number of us and you still don't understand their attraction, do you?"

He frowned. "I understand enough."

Tessa laughed, earning a snarl from said Namekian which she ignored. "It's not just about sex. Over the years I think they've come to appreciate each other. Maybe not understand but still not every couple does."

"Did you and Tien?"

The question caught her by surprise and Tessa took a moment before answering him. "For a time, I think we did. His feelings changed after Raditz and we all began preparing for the threat."

Piccolo changed his position slightly, his gaze unyielding upon her. "Do you regret not rekindling the relationship?"

She shook her head immediately. "No, we've crossed that bridge and even though we'll always care, we can't go back."

Her Namek partner seemed to consider her words, his eyes moving off over the water. "If we survive, you should reconsider." Their eyes met. "Returning to you was high on Tien's personal priorities."

Tessa smiled. "Until we returned from Namek I would have believed you but too much time passed, and our desires changed too drastically. I can't see my life with Tien anymore."

Piccolo quirked a brow ridge. "Then who?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. I won't be the only one divulging tonight. Your turn."

A purple hue spread across the Namekian's face and he turned his attention back to the falls. "I wouldn't know where to begin, it's not a Namekian thing."

Tessa laughed, causing his attention to shoot back towards her with a glare. "Sorry but that's got to be the worst excuse I've ever heard you give."

He growled. "I'm not human, Tessa."

She shrugged. "Today's world, perception is what makes you human, not species."

"Am a villain."

"Ex-villain, Gohan saw to that."

"Sarcastic."

She shrugged again. "Brutally honest, nothing wrong with it."

"Jobless."

"Money isn't everything."

"Homeless."

"Technicality."

Piccolo sighed, this conversation wasn't going anywhere. "Angry, solitary, and green."

Tessa smiled. "Temperamental, independent and handsome."

"Handsome?!" To say the Namek was caught off guard would be an understatement, he stood. "Where the hell…"

Tessa stood as well, unfazed as he towered over her. "I was going to say sexy but didn't think that would go over too well." She sighed as his expression took on even more confusion. "I won't lie, I have feelings for you."

His frown deepened. "For me or Nail?"

Taken aback, she stared at him. "If you don't know by now…" Shaking her head, Tessa moved to step around him until his hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her feet dead in front of him.

Looking up into his dark eyes, even in the moon light, she could see that he truly didn't know how to precede. Levitating to his height, Tessa's hands came to rest on his bare shoulders, she smiled. "Close your eyes." Sensing his hesitation, she remained still, her eyes never leaving his dark depts. "Trust me."

After another moment he complied, closing his eyes and waiting, breathing in her scent mixed with that of the night. Leaning forward, Tessa's heart raced as she pressed a tender kiss to his closed mouth. Much as she may have wanted too, she did not remain for long and all too soon released him, moving back to her previous position.

Waiting for his reaction was nearly enough to kill her itself. For nearly a minute Piccolo had remained unmoving, his eyes closed and hands deadly still by his sides. Tessa had all but accepted the fact that he didn't feel the same when his voice filled the night. A smirk spreading across his face. "Relax, your heartbeat is giving me a headache the way it's racing."

"Tessa!" (End Flashback)

His growl brought her back to the present, hand still curled around her arm. "Stop daydreaming of things that will never be again…" Their eyes met, both hard and unyielding. "…we have…"

Without warning, she ripped her arm from his grip causing his nails to slice into tanned flesh, though she couldn't have cared less. Defiantly she turned to him, her voice the coldest he'd ever heard. "You don't have to worry about that!" Turning on a heel, she left him standing there, mind reeling and her blood in his nails…


	8. Chapter 8

Day 104 Continued…

Piccolo's mind was still reeling as he made the landing a moment behind her. He watched as Tessa ignored his presence and continued into the bathroom, slamming the door. 'Damn it.'

For a moment he busied himself removing her blood from his hand in the kitchen sink. In all his years, in all the things he'd done, there's no way she didn't know what the scent of that had done to him. Especially with the battle they were soon facing. The thought of what Cell would do to her was almost too much to bare.

Sighing, he dried his hands and quieted his mind so he could focus on Tessa beyond the bathroom door. The water was running, no doubt from her efforts to clean three or four fairly deep gashes on the back of her right arm. She was crying too, he could sense it, not because of the physical pain but because of what this threat was turning them into. If this kept up, they'd barely be able to look at each other before long.

As he moved towards the bathroom door, his mind drifted back to the night Goku had revealed what they thought about them…

Flashback 1 year ago…

Piccolo and Goku stood on the ground about fifty feet from the house watching as Gohan and Tessa spared in the air about ten feet above them. The afternoon sun was retreating quickly and soon enough ChiChi would have supper ready. After that, Piccolo and Tessa would camp in the mountains for the night allowing the small family and couple some much desire privacy.

Goku turned his attention to his once-a-go rival and friend. The Namekian that he had once thought so evil and dark hearted had proven to be a wonderful friend, and mentor to his son. He couldn't imagine training for the androids with him here.

As his attention turned back to Gohan and Tessa, a smile spread across the Saiyan's face and Piccolo arched a brow as a smirk developed upon his own. "You might as well get it out, Goku. We both know you're no good at keeping secrets."

The Earth grown Saiyan chuckled, rubbing the back of his unruly black head. "Who, me?"

Piccolo nodded, his attention still mostly upon the match. "Yeah."

Goku laughed again. "I was just thinking that I couldn't imagine doing this without you." They're eyes met. "Heck, Gohan would have probably run off to train with you anyway so it's just nice to have you here so we can train him together."

The Namek nodded. "This has worked out better than I expected, especially with ChiChi's desire for Gohan to study rather than train but I think we've found a good enough balance."

Goku nodded, his attention turning back to the match again. "Yeah, I think ChiChi will actually miss having you and Tessa around when this is over. She actually thinks you make a pretty cute couple."

"What!" Piccolo turned, facing the man who he'd believed too dense to find out about their secret relationship. "What do you mean by that?"

Goku glanced at the fight before turning to us green friend, so far Tessa and Gohan hadn't noticed his reaction. "Claim down ok, Chichi just said that it was nice seeing how you better each other and how good you would be together." Piccolo's eyes narrowed at him. "I mean, you already spend all your free time together so it's not like it would be that much of a stretch."

Piccolo's mind was spinning, how did ChiChi know? Sure, they'd spent two nights a month for the last year camping together but that did not differ from the year before that. They'd kept their affection to a minimum around anyone else and Tessa had agreed to keep their romance private. She wouldn't betray him, would she?"

Just as Piccolo would have responded Tessa came hurling down towards them, stopping just an inch from his head from a kick delivered by Gohan. Righting herself, she touched down and smiled at the young warrior as he made his descent from the sky. "Not bad, Gohan."

The young Saiyan smiled. "Thanks Tess, I like sparring with you. You don't hit near as hard as dad or Piccolo."

Tessa laughed. "I just prefer not to leave as many bruises on you."

Turning she caught Piccolo's eye and he frowned, turning his side to her. 'Did I miss something?' She turned to Goku. "Something up?"

The taller Saiyan laughed uncomfortably. "Uh no, why would you think that, Tessa?"

Her eyes cut to the snarling Namek and then back to his own. "Gee, I wonder why…"

Piccolo growled, turning his frustration upon her. "Seems ChiChi has this crazy notion that we make a cute couple."

Tessa's eyes moved between them, her heart racing. "Well I don't know where sh…"

"Right." He cut her off, his tone ice cold. "Because you couldn't have possibly given ChiChi that opinion."

Gohan stood beside Goku, watching the situation turn more hostile with every second. Tessa frowned, her emotions getting the better of her. "I really don't want to do this with you right now."

A snarl appeared on the Namek's face. "Fine by me." His arms crossed. "I didn't want anything to do with it anyway."

End Flashback…

In the next moment he had lost his cool and launched into the sky, retreating into the mountains and blowing holes through anything that managed to piss him off for the remaining night.

Standing in front of the bathroom door now he sighed. That fight had very nearly ended their friendship and now they seemed to be on the tipping point again. Reaching out, he knocked on the closed door. "Tessa?"

He received no answer, she wasn't going to make this easy for him, apologizing never was. He waited thirty seconds and knocked again. "Tessa, let me help you stitch that." He sighed. "Please."

He figured she had been considering her options and trying to determine whether or not she would punch him dead in the face when the door creaked open revealing her tear-soaked face. "I'm not willing to fight with you anymore so if you think…"

"I don't want that either." His uncommonly soft admission caused her to stop short and stare at him. He sighed, reaching to crease her injured arm with the back of his fingers. "Let me help you and then let's talk."

Tessa laughed sadly, shaking her head. "That's not one of your strong suits."

Nodding, he took her hand, giving it a squeeze, and stepped around her into the bathroom. "Perhaps it's time that I learn."


	9. Chapter 9

Day 105

Piccolo awoke, his eyes sliding open, and taking in the soft white canopy above him. Tessa was curled into his right side, her right leg thrown over his own and head of tousled hair on his shoulder. He sighed, holding her closer.

Despite his best intensions yesterday, they hadn't really talked, not about anything. After gaining entry to the bathroom he'd busied himself with stitching and wrapping her arm. She had sat quietly on the countertop watching some moments and looking off into the far end of the room in others. Neither of them seemed to know where to start.

Instead, they spent the time silently going on about their business, each taking time to shower and change, and tend to whatever wounds required it. By about nine for that evening Tessa was placing her used dishes in the sink and Piccolo could tell she was dead tired.

Walking into the kitchen, he scooped her up bridal style, her arms wrapping around his neck as he turned in the direction of the beds. The surprise that he had behaved this way was evident on her face and she sighed leaning against his freshly washed skin. "I…I'm sorry."

As his dark gaze met her own, he deposited her onto the bed. "So am I." He straightened. "Rest, we'll figure the rest out tomorrow."

Piccolo had just turned from her when Tessa's hand captured his left wrist, drawing his attention back to her; there were tears in her eyes again. "Stay."

A single word was enough for him to betray his instincts and join her. Throughout the night he had held her, watched her sleep, and eventually fallen asleep himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when she begun to stir, blue eyes opening to stare unbelievingly at the fact that he had remained the entire time. "Piccolo?"

A sad smirk spread across his face. 'She doesn't realize…' Meeting her sleepy gaze he rolled slightly so that they were face to face, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "Come, we shouldn't put this off any longer."

Nodding, she followed him from the bed to the kitchen where he prepared their tea while she poured cereal for herself and fruit for them to share. Once sat, he met her gaze again. "This isn't going to be an easy for either of us."

Tessa didn't doubt the truth of that, she knew it odds were better than not that it would be a gut-wrenching conversation. With her hope already almost lost, her eyes found the table. "I know."

"I care about you."

The words were nearly enough to mow her down. Despite being together once for nearly a year, and in each other's company for longer than that, she'd never thought those words would come from him. Tears slipped from her eyes as they snapped back to meet his dark gaze again. "I care about you, too."

He sighed. "The way in which I handled my frustrations yesterday was inexcusable, but it did come from what I feel for you."

She nodded. "You weren't the only one out of line."

His right hand reached across the table and took her left. "This place has given me a delusion of what our live could be…"

Tessa suddenly felt like Napa was sitting on her chest. "A delusion…"

He sighed, his hand squeezing her own. "Yes, a delusion of a happy, safe life together. That's not the world we have to face outside this room."

A tear slipped from her. "So where do we go from here?"

Piccolo's face was a mirror of her own, devastated and crumbling. "I think you know, Tessa."

1 year ago…

Tessa had left the Son home about eighteen hours behind Piccolo, retreating to a patch of forest with a freshwater pond. The looks on ChiChi and Goku's faces through out the evening meal were almost too much for her to bare. They had tried to be in higher spirits this morning, but they were just too discouraged by Piccolo's reaction and for her.

Striping down to nothing, she waded across the pond to the deepest spot, where the water barely reached her shoulders if she stood. Needing desperately to destress, she sank down until the water reached her ears and closed her tired eyes. 'Oh, Piccolo.'

A few miles away, Gohan had finally managed to track down his favorite Namekian, meditation by an open grove. Piccolo sensing his presence spoke first. "Whatever you're after kid, my answer is no."

Gohan sighed, but was undeterred, he had prepared for his stubbornness. "You're a real jerk, you know that Piccolo?"

The Namek's eyes snapped open. Had anyone but Gohan said such a thing. "What's your point, Gohan?"

His student sat beside him, although facing in front. "You really hurt Tessa yesterday. She took off a while ago and no one knows where."

Piccolo's brow rose. "Your dad could find her if he really wanted to."

Gohan shook his head. "Nope, dad says she's blocking her energy."

"She'll be fine, kid, Tessa can protect herself."

The young Saiyan shrugged. "Maybe, but she was really upset about the way you took off, even if she wouldn't say why." He huffed, laying on his back. "You adults can really be stupid, you know that?"

Piccolo cut his dark eyes at his student. "What do you mean by that?"

Gohan smiled. "All this happened because you and Tessa like each other and were hiding it." He watched Piccolo start to say something. "I'm not stupid." Piccolo's jaw clicked shut. Looking up he met Piccolo's gaze. "Do you love her?"

Piccolo sat beside him concerning the question for several minutes before sighing. "I don't know Gohan, I never cared for anyone before you."

The boy that had opened his heart sat up and appeared thoughtful before leaning against his mentor's side. "Well, wouldn't friendship be better than nothing at this point?"

Piccolo sighed, resisting the urge to push Gohan off his side. "She already has that."

Gohan poked him in the side, causing Piccolo to look directly at him. "I'm not sure she knows that now."

Present time…

Tessa sighed. "Somehow, we keep running in circles, don't we?"

Piccolo shrugged, releasing her hand to sit straight in the chair. "Seems that way."

With nothing else to say, they stood with Tessa moving to clean up and Piccolo making his way out into the void. Despite herself, Tessa's mind returned to a conversation they'd had at that pond as she began to wash her dishes.

Flashback, same day as before, at the pond…

Tessa sighed assuming that she been in the water for at least an hour and thirty minutes, her sore and tired muscles felt much better. Looking to the sky, she knew that ChiChi would be busy in the kitchen by now preparing a fest for her expanded family.

Piccolo entered her mind with that though and it saddened her. She shook her head. "No, I won't let him depress me again."

Determined to return in a better mood, she began walking towards the edge of the pond. She was about waist deep when an energy signature registered, her arms covering her breasts. Looking over her shoulder in the direction of the ki, she frowned. "It isn't polite to peak."

Piccolo stood from the tree he'd been leaning against for the last twenty minutes, though he kept his back turned. "I wasn't trying to peak."

She sighed and continued to climb from the water. Raising her ki was enough to dry her body and allow Tessa to dress in relative comfort before turning towards him. "Then what do you want?"

He turned and floated over the pond, coming to stand in front of her. "To apologize, you didn't deserve the way I treated you."

Feeling a weight had been lifted, Tessa smiled sadly. "I appreciate that." She sighed. "I'm sorry it came out like the way it has."

Piccolo nodded, his fists clenched. "I need things to go back…"

She returned his nod. "Complicated isn't something we do very well, is it?"

He chuckled. "No."

Tessa sighed and held out her hand. "Okay, still friends?"

For the first time in over a day, she saw him smile as he took her hand. "Yeah, still friends."


	10. Chapter 10

Day 185

Piccolo filled a third water bottle for the day with boiling water. Sealing it, he walked back to where Tessa laid curled in her bed. They exchanged the warm bottle for one that had cooled, and she sighed as the heat sank into her tense muscles. This was far from the first time Piccolo had been present to see this, but the past four months had become increasingly worse for her.

Sighing, he took the empty chair by her head, their eyes meeting as she smiled uneasily. "Is there anything else you need?"

Tessa shook her head. "No, thank you. The heat is helping, and this shouldn't last more than another day, I hope."

He studied her; his dark gaze unyielding. "Perhaps you should see a doctor."

Tessa laughed, her eyes finally regaining some of their sparkle. "I already have, one of the best in the world in fact, Bulma set it up."

Piccolo rolled his eyes, of course having Bulma's resources was a blessing at times but the woman was into everything. "And?"

She rolled onto her back on the pillows, eyes still seeking out his own. "Long story short. I have scarring that effects the way my body natural performs. Most likely from years of training, fighting, surviving, keeping up with power ambitious men…" She shrugged with a smirk. "…the usual things a girl from South City would be doing at my age."

A smirk spread across his own face. "And we both know your family is sooo proud."

Tessa laughed. "Yeah. They're just gleaming with joy, they're so proud."

Goku's House 31 months before…

Piccolo had been standing on the ground watching as Goku and Tessa sparred above him when ChiChi came from the house, phone covered by her hand. The expression upon her face with enough to concern the usually uninterested Namekian. "What's wrong ChiChi?"

She sighed, holding the phone further away from them. "It's Tessa's sister, Kirsten I think, and she's insisting she speak to her now. Between you and me, she's actually been extremely rude."

Nodding, Piccolo shot into the air and caught fist from both Goku and Tessa, their expressions puzzled as they met his gaze. He turned to Tessa. "ChiChi has your sister on the phone, and apparently she's been practically rude."

Sighing Tessa met both their gazes before descending and thanking a worried ChiChi as she took the phone, stepping away.

As Goku and Piccolo joined ChiChi a few feet away they could hear part of the one-sided conversation.

"You know why I'm here, Kristy."

"Well as usual, if I don't fall into the family's mode you don't have much use of me."

She laughed sadly. "Why do you think I don't answer the phone very often."

They watched as Tessa stumbled, holding the phone tighter now. "He's what?!"

"How long?"

"You've done this on purpose, there's no way I'll make it!"

"Kirsty…no don't hang up! Take the phone to him, please! Please!"

All eyes were locked on Tessa as she fell to the ground still holding the disconnected phone. Rushing to her side, ChiChi knelt in front of her. "Tessa, hey, what's wrong."

Blue eyes flooded with tears as she met ChiChi's gaze. "My grandfather is dying, probably won't live past the next few hours and they waited until the last to call." She collapsed into her arms. "He's asked for me!"

Goku and Piccolo exchanged nods before he laid a hand on Tessa's shoulder. "The in the hospital in South City, right Tess?"

Wiping away her tears, Tessa nodding, standing with ChiChi by her side. "I'll never make it, if I left now it would take me hours to fly home." She met Goku's gaze. "Kirsty said it could be any time now."

Goku glanced at ChiChi and then smiled. "I can get you there."

Tessa's eyes widened, she stared at the face of three people who would do anything for her. "Thank you."

She looked down at her clothes which were torn and sweat stained; her face falling again. "Oh, I can't go like this."

"You won't have too."

All eyes turned to Piccolo as he held his hand in front of Tessa. "Aaahhh!"

When his power received, Tessa was standing in a new knee-length yellow dress with thin straps and two-inch wedge sandals. She met his dark gaze with more tears at his generous gift. "I don't know what to say."

The Namekian warrior smiled. "You'll be making this up to me later, now go."

Nodding she took Goku's offer hand and the next moment they were gone…

Present time, still by Tessa's bedside…

Tessa sighed, rubbing her inflamed lower stomack. "My family showed their true colors though all that. They treated Goku like the plague and when Tien joined me for the funeral, they treated him worse."

Piccolo shrugged, his dark eyes watching her intently. "I wouldn't worry about it, Goku and Tien know how to handle crowds like that."

She nodded. "I still have that dress, it's beautiful."

A smirk spread across his face. "ChiChi gave me hell over that, you'd better have kept it."

Tessa laughed full heartedly for nearly the first time in three days with her smile meeting her eyes. "I always will."

Piccolo could feel a blush begin to warm his checks as his attention moved out into the void. 'I should have been mediating hours ago, why do I find it so hard to leave your side?' "And there is nothing else the doctor can do for you?"

Tessa sighed, her blue eyes joining his own out in the vast nothingness of their surroundings. "No, not at this point." His attention her back to her own with a quirked brow. "Surgery is my only option and there isn't a doctor that will consider removing my uterus at my age. Even though they've all but confirmed the chances I can carry a child are next to impossible."

His eyes softened. "And that doesn't bother you? Why have you never asked Shenron to correct the damage?"

She shrugged. "I've just never seen the need to be so selfish, we've usually had more important wishes to cast at any given time." He couldn't really argue with that. "Or maybe it just fate, and my tastes in men. After all, Tien didn't want children with me after he died, and we can't create a child together."

A frown formed on his chiseled face as his attention moved away again. "There have been others…"

"Yeah…" Tessa folded her arms across her chest. "…and of those three I've dated in the past four years, not one of them was comfortable with this lifestyle. Everyone of them wanted to change me drastically." She sighed, allowing her arms to loosen. "The only good relationships I've had were Tien, and the year I had with you."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Piccolo moved to stand from the chair, and she caught the slightest glimpse of something in his dark eyes; though she couldn't tell if it was disbelief or something else. His usual static expression fell upon his face as he turned towards her. "I'll check on you again in a few hours."

Nodding, she watched him turn and pickup his weights and turban, and move out into the vast void before her eyes drifted closed again.


End file.
